1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to playing cards. More particularly, the invention relates to luminescent playing cards which project one image under lighted conditions and an alternate image when no light is present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional deck of playing cards includes fifty-two cards divided into four suits of thirteen cards each. In use, the cards are commonly distributed amongst a plurality of players, who then take some action in accordance with the rules for the game.
As is certainly well appreciated, most card games require that the players study their cards before taking action during the course of the game. Viewing the cards is generally not a problem, but may become a problem when players are required to play under non-ideal lighting conditions. For example, where players wish to play cards while camping or during a power failure, adequate light may not be available and the playing cards are not readily viewable by those playing the game. Similarly, players may wish to play card games in the dark as a novelty or change of pace.
No satisfactory remedy has yet been developed which allows individuals to play cards without light. The present invention provides such a remedy.